The Art of Killing Intent
by L0rdKyuubi
Summary: Watch as Naruto learns the lost art of KI from none other than the Kyuubi,and uses it to make the ninja world shake in terror. Rated M for language, gore, and future lemons.Smart/Dark/Strong Naruto,Fem/Kyu and Konoha bashing.
1. Meeting

Hello all, this is my first story, and im only doing it because of friends incessant nagging. Also, I don't really care if you flame me, but constructive criticism will be appreciated. So ya, enjoy.

The Art of Killing Intent

It was a cold night in Konoha. Cloud-covered stars and the lack of a moon made for a dark night, for which Naruto was grateful for, seeing as it would help him sneak back to his ratty apartment undetected. He was close, about three blocks away when he heard a shout.

"I FOUND HIM! THE DEMON BRAT IS OVER HERE!"

'Shit!' Naruto cursed and immediately bolted. Trying to get home as fast as possible before a mob could catch him. He could already feel the KI of the pursuing civilians, weak though it may be, in a large number it added up. Then, a noticeably stronger KI was added to the mix, signifying a ninja joining in the pursuit.

'Dammit!' He knew his odds had decreased a lot now.

He was close now, almost home when three ninja appeared in front of him, blocking his way. With the mob at his back and the ninja at his front, there was no where he could go.

Naruto glared at the ninja with hatred in his eyes, knowing what would come next.

"Ha! We have you now filthy Demon!"

"Let's see you try to get away stupid demon brat!"

"Now you're going to pay for killing my daughter!"

The crowd approached and Naruto knew fighting back would just make it worse. Curling into a ball all he could do was wait for the bastards to start. The crowd circles around him, kicking and punching, stabbing and screaming.

**Katon:** **Yaketa kūki!**(1)

The mob backs off, away from the super-heated air spewed from the lungs of the murderous ninja. His skin starts to bubble and it takes all he has not to scream. His body is writhing on the ground uncontrollably. An agonized shriek escapes his four year old body and the mob of civilians cheer.

"You're finally going to die now you damn demon!"

Someone in a frenzy braves the searing air and runs up to his small body and lands a kick to the back of his head. His body slumps and stops moving. His screams cut off immediately, and his skin continues to burn. The sound of the mob gets farther and farther away, along with the pain, and the last thing he notices before everything goes black is the KI.

Naruto drifts awake, and notices the absence of pain, his eyes shoot open and he looks around.

'I wonder why they didn't kill me? Troublesome bastards just dropped me off in some god-forsaken sewer'

He would soon find out how right he was on the last part.

He started walking in the only direction he could, it seemed like he was walking for hours when he hit a dead end. Sighing, he turned around only to see a massive room with a huge cage in it. Startled he slowly approached the cage; all he could see was darkness behind its behemoth bars.

A massive voice boomed out **"SEEMS YOU FINALLY FOUND ME STUPID CHILD, TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO NAVIGATE YOUR OWN PITIFULL MINDSCAPE."**

"You are the Kyuubi aren't you? It only made sense after all. With the fact he was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked and everyone calling him demon, it seemed almost obvious now.

"**THAT WAS QUICK LITTLE HUMAN, PERHAPS YOU AREN'T AS STUPID AS THOSE OTHER VILLAGERS"**

"Damn right I'm not! Don't ever compare me to them!" He hated them with every fiber in his being. He hated all of Konoha.

The demon fox was startled, the boy was releasing KI without meaning to, that wouldn't be surprising, even civilians can do that, what was surprising was the magnitude of it. Still that was nothing to the fox.

"**CALM YOURSELF KIT. I HAVE DECIDED TO TEACH YOU. YOU WILL BE MY INSTRUMENT OF HATE, AND I CAN'T HAVE YOU CONTINUING TO BE SO WEAK, IT'S EMBARRASSING TO ME, THE GREATEST OF ALL DEMONS."**

"As long as it means I will grow strong enough to one day crush Konoha and all that live within I will gladly learn whatever you have to teach, Kyuubi. What will you be teaching me, if I may ask?"

"**I WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO BE A NINJA AND I WILL ALSO GRANT YOU WITH THE KNOWLEDGE OF SOMETHING FORGOTTEN, WIPED OUT FOR THE LAST FEW THOUSAND YEARS. SOMETHING YOU SEEM TO HAVE AN INANE TALENT FOR. SOMETHING THAT HELPED ME GROW TO MY CURRENT MAGNIFICENT STRENGTH, SOMETHING TAKEN FOR GRANTED, THAT EVEN THE KAGES ARE AMATEURS AT. THE LOST ART OF KILLING INTENT."**

Naruto bowed, dreaming of the day he crushed Konoha with the demons teachings.

"Thank you, Kyuubi-sensei."

1) translate to Burnt air.

I know it was a short chapter but the story will be quite epic in length and i plan to update frequently. let me know how it was

peace out


	2. First Taste

(AN): well it seemed people like my idea so on with the story I guess.

"**First, I will teach you the basic of KI, the rest will come later when I deem you worthy and ready. After that, we will begin your training."**

"As you wish Kyuubi-sensei." Naruto could hardly wait, he was bubbling with excitement, and he was still only four years old so the prospect of learning a new technique still excited him. No matter how scarred and twisted his mind was.

"**You sure are respectful brat, as you should be. Now, if you want exude that pitiful version of KI that your species knows, then you must realize that KI is based of emotion. The stronger the hate, or anger, or in most cases the lust for blood, the stronger the KI. That is the beauty of KI, however, everyone has a certain limit to the amount of KI the can emit. Typically ninja can emit more KI than civilians, this is because of chakra. Imagine a tree, its height represents your chakra capacity, the tree that represents KI can only grow as high as the fore-mentioned tree."**

Naruto cocked his head, "Alright, I can understand that."

"**Now, imagine that your KI is a rushing river, going everywhere, this is KI wasted. What you should be trying to do is pushing that river through one focused point. Your KI can never be fully utilized if you don't do this. I will explain more later, but right now you have to wake up, you are in the hospital and time in the hospital is time wasted. But first, if you want, I can speed up your healing from now on, your regeneration has been in a recessive state, but I can change that. However, it will be extremely painful."**

Naruto stared at the black depths behind the massive bars in his mind, paused, then nodded his head. He took a look around the massive room, and readied himself. A massive amount of red mist flooded out between the bars and started to whirl around him. A veritable hurricane with him in the center, untouched in the eye of the storm.

"**Prepare yourself."**

That was all Naruto heard before the red mist blasted _away_ from him. Seeping into the walls of his mindscape, he wondered if that was supposed to hurt when his body burst into pain. He collapsed, twitching, in that moment the only thing he knew was pain. His body started to fade, then the pain intensified, seeping into his organs and eyes, after that the pain went to his bones, then the skin and muscles. His body was almost gone but for a few wisps of his consciousness. His mind-scape seemed farther and farther away, then, he was gone.

3 HOURS LATER

Naruto awoke to the smell of sterile metal and the sight of a familiar ceiling. He was alone in the room, wrapped in bandages he could tell he no longer needed. The plaster-white of the walls stopped at a door and a window. Looking over, he saw the hospital tray with the usual food around it, after scarfing it down, he tried to get up, only to realize one of his arms was handcuffed to the rail.

"Son of a bitch!" He wanted to get out of this damn hospital right now!

Outside the door he noticed a constant murmuring had stopped along with a few quiet hushing.

A whispered "The demon's awake." Then a, "Shhh here comes the Hokage, you know how he's soft on that wretched demon."

The door opened with a click and in walked the aged Hokage.

"Ah Naruto, it's good to see you awake."

"Yeah yeah Jiji, can't you take these damn handcuffs off already."

"Sure Naruto, they were only there to stop you from hurting yourself after all, you were thrashing about quite a bit in your sleep." He walked over and touched a small seal on the restraints and they fell away.

Rubbing his wrist, Naruto rolled out of the bed and started to undo his bandages.

"Oh, well, thanks Jiji, I wanna get going now."

The Hokage was startled,"Naruto, what are you doing? You're hurt, don't take of the bandages!"

Naruto ignored the Hokage, already done with his left arm, showing slightly pink, undamaged skin.

"I'll be fine old man, jeez." The Hokage was the _only _person in the whole damned village that Naruto could mildly get along with. Seeing how much the Hokage valued the village, months ago, Naruto had decided to wait for the old geezer to die before he destroyed everything he cared for, that way he would at least die happy.

The Hokage was a bit startled, but brushed it off as a developing-jinchuriki thing.

"Alright Naruto, hey, seeing as you're all better, how bout we head to this ramen stand I've heard about, my treat." The Sandaime put some folded clothes on the bed for Naruto.

Naruto considered it as he stripped away the last of the bandages and put on the navy blue t-shirt and black pants, along with the sandals.

"No thanks old man, I've got thing to do, did you get the bastards that did this to me?"

The Hokage sighed, there wasn't much he could do when nobody would witness to what happened to Naruto, and the police always slanted the report to make it look like an accident.

"Sorry Naruto, but like usual there was nothing I could do."

Naruto hadn't really expected anything else; he was used to this by now, just nodded and stepped past the Hokage. "Alright then, I'll see you around old man."

The Hokage sighed sadly and nodded.

Naruto was on his way home, contemplating how meeting the Kyuubi would affect his life when a familiar booming voice sounded in his head.

"…**asokef…ssoapo…ruoiybv…There we go, connection isn't garbled anymore. Now child, stop whatever you're doing and head to the nearest forest. Your first demonstration at the power of KI is due."**

Naruto shrugged, going along with the new development, wasn't anything he could do about it anyway, and it wasn't like he had anything super important to do, and started walking down the required streets, ignoring the hate-filled glares and weak KI that accompanied him constantly.

Reaching an outgrowth of a ninja training ground, only stopping until he was surrounded by plant growth and trees on all sides. Leaned against the trunk of a tree and waited.

'Now what Kyuubi-sensei?'

"**Now you must wait, staying perfectly still, until I tell you otherwise."**

Curious as to what was going on, Naruto did as told and waited, staying perfectly still. Minutes past, then hours, then a small rabbit made its way into the tiny clearing he was in. The rabbit wasn't alarmed at all to his presence; he had stayed perfectly still, doing as told.

"**Perfect, now, Naruto, I want you to think of all the people that have ever overcharged you, ignored, you, hated you, hurt you, stabbed you, burned you, kicked you, and betrayed you. I want you to imagine flaying the skin form their bodies, imagine their screams, imagine cutting their throats and watching the ruby water-fall flow down their necks, I want you to grab a hold of all the hate and anger you feel towards them, and the feeling of what it would be like to tear them apart, of the satisfaction it would bring you to stand over their corpse. Now, hold onto that, now, I want you to take the faces of every person that hurt you like I just said, and overlap them with that rabbit over there."**

'Okay I did it Kyuubi-sensei.'

"**Good now I want you to focus on that rabbit, until it's the only thing you notice around you."**

After a few minutes, and the apparently sleeping, unsuspecting rabbit was the focus of a sort of tunnel vision. Naruto let the great fox know.

"**Okay, good, you are progressing well, now take that feeling I told you hold onto push it all onto the faces of the people that you hate, try to push it out in one massive surge, through the focus on the rabbit."**

Naruto, struggled a bit, then, a massive surge of KI focused entirely on the rabbit was unleashed. At that moment, Naruto wanted nothing more than for that small little rabbit to die, and all the faces of the people that he hated, to die with it.

The rabbit sprung out of its sleep, froze, then keeled over as the adrenaline and fear pushed its heart past its limit, and simply stopped from the exertion.

Naruto was stunned, in awe at what had just happened. A dark rush ran through him, an exhilaration he had never experienced before.

"**This is a blunt instrument compared to KI's numerous other uses, and it's just a small taste of the power of KI, and as you grow stronger, it won't be just rabbits you can kill with all that hatred you possess."**

A dark, joyous laugh rang out through the forests of Konoha that night, one that signaled the start of its demise.

(AN) let me know what you think. anyways, peace out


	3. Stealth and Deceit

(AN) let me know what you think and enjoy!

If one was to search for Naruto, one would find him lying in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling in his run-down apartment. His face betrayed no emotion, in fact, it hadn't moved for the past few hours. The reason behind this was an educational discussion with a massive demon was currently taking place. Thank kami ANBU couldn't read minds.

"**Now, Naruto, there is something you must learn before you start anything else. But firs, tell me what makes you think makes you different than every other shinobi out there, what specific advantage do you have over them?"**

'Uhh, you right?'

"**Correct, or more specifically, my youki. Thank kami you're not some stupid, knuckleheaded, always happy ninja otherwise you wouldn't be able to utilize my youki. Youki is like a mattress of foam, it only works at its full potential if you fit the indent I made. Since primarily my consciousness is filled with negative emotions and such, disgust for you humans-"**

'Of course, of course.' Nodded Naruto. He couldn't stand them either after all

"**You would only be able to utilize my youki if you were in a similar mindset, which, fortunately you are. Youki reacts purely to emotions, this is very important for you to understand. Now, of course youki is toxic to humans, but you can build up a resistance, the stream of my youki entering you system since you were an infant has shown that, but that won't be enough. The more youki you have "tamed" if you will, the faster you will regenerate, among other things. And, the faster you regenerate, the more of my youki you can handle in your system. So, for the rest of your life, I will be sending "surges" of youki into your system of increasing size, until you're practically immune. A ninja takes advantage of every tool given to them, and your two main tools are my knowledge and youki. But don't forget brat, I'm not a tool to you, even if you're the least disgusting human I know."**

'Umm… thanks I guess?'

"**You're welcome. Now, is there some great source of knowledge in your pitiful village?"**

'Yes the village library, but they don't let me in. Demon brat and all that.'

"**Couldn't you just sneak in? Come on ningen, you want to be a shinobi don't you? A warrior of stealth?"**

'Alright alright I guess I'll sneak in tonight, is there something I should be looking for?'

"**Yes, it's a certain jutsu that will be extremely useful to you. Now, prepare yourself, you sneak in tonight."**

'Yes Kyuubi-sensei.'

It was a cold night, clouds covered the sky, concealing the moon and stars, so similar to the one when he first met the demon sealed inside him, yet now it seems so different. Now he had a drive, a purpose, he always knew he hated this cursed village, but it was always a far-fetched dream, what could he have done against an entire ninja village? The strongest in all the nations no less? But now, under the tutelage of the most powerful demon know and feared across the elemental nations, his dreams could become reality. The leaf would burn.

Naruto got up from the giant monument devoted to the man that had been glorified for sealing the mightiest of demons into a defenseless newborn. Making his way through the alley ways and side streets, slowly but surely progressing to the Konoha library undetected Naruto paused. Now, all that stood before him was a pale streetlight illuminating the surrounding area and the entrance to the library.

Naruto paused as a few flickers of patrolling shinobi flitted over his head, waited a few moments, and then dashed across the street into the arch of library door's shadow. Pausing, he crouched in the darkest corner, and waited with hushed breath, hoping no one had detected him. Soon, after all seemed clear, he looked around, searching for a way in. The entrance was obviously locked, and he didn't know how to walk on walls yet, but, he did know how to pick locks, he had to learn when his hateful land lord would change the locks to his apartment out of the blue. Pulling out two senbon and a bobby-pin, he went to work as quietly as he could. After five to ten minutes, a slight click was heard, and Naruto grinned in satisfaction.

The library was dark, but lit well enough due to multiple glow-in-the-dark arrows, posters, and exit signs. A library full of dry paper where rookie ninja ran the risk of having a Katon jutsu backfiring was a major fire hazard. Naruto grinned at the thought of the bon-fire the library would make then got back to business with a reminder from his sensei.

'Clone section, clone section, clone section. Ah, here we are.' The Kyuubi had told him that the clone technique he was looking for was non-elemental in variety. Perusing to the non-elemental section, he started reading. 'Ink clone, no. smoke clone, nope. Paper clone, nope. Blood clone, that sounds cool but still a no. hmm, that seems to be all the clone techniques in this section. Sensei?'

"**It seems your village has taken this technique out of public use, in that case we'll have to go to plan B."**

'Wait, what's plan B?'

"**In my experience, there is a scroll of sealing held by every village, it contains every technique that village and it's shinobi have come across, all the way from E ranks to S rank, kinjutsu and some clan hijutsu (hidden/secret). In my experience it is usually kept in possession of the strongest warrior in the village, this would be your Hokage, correct?"**

'Yeah I think so.'

"**Well than, you've done well enough practicing your stealth skills, now it's time to practice your skills of deception. Do you think you can arrange some sort of meeting with your Hokage? You need to obtain that scroll."**

'Yeah that shouldn't be too much trouble, he has been worried about me since the last attack, and I could probably use that to get whatever I need.'

"**Good, good, I'm starting to like you little ningen. Alright, now get out of there and head home, you'll need to rest because as soon as you get back to your apartment, I will start the first set of youki surges, I warn you , it will hurt, and probably burn."**

'No matter, as long as it makes me stronger.'

"**That it will ningen, that it will."**

(I was tempted to stop here, but will not.)

When Naruto reached his apartment, he was exhausted; stripping of his clothes, depositing the senbon and kunai he had with him in a drawer in the dresser next to his bed (all the weapons he possessed had tastes his blood and pain at one time or another) and jumped into bed. Tensing, he spoke out loud, "I'm ready sensei."

A mental nod from the demon fox, and then a small pulse of liquid fire ran through every chakra coil in his body. Every part of his body tensed, and stayed that way for about an hour than Naruto's sweat drenched body slumped into his moldy mattress. Slightly elongated nails and canines retreated back to their normal size, and Naruto's once clenched eyes opened.

"Again!" Naruto growled.

Kyuubi obliged, not like the fox really cared about Naruto's pain anyways.

The process repeated, with a slightly larger dose of youki.

A similar hour after, Naruto felt strangely energized.

This proceeded for two more times, before Naruto couldn't take anymore, and it started to get light out. **"You've made good progress ningen, we can continue this later, but now you need to meet with the old geezer." **Naruto nodded and shakily climbed out of bed, shed his sweat soaked night attire, and jumped into the freezing shower. Hot water was a luxury to demon brats after all. After a plain meal of rice and the cheapest meat (not very cheap with the way he was overcharged, still, that was the least of his worries)he could buy with his allowance, Naruto got dressed, locked up his apartment, and trudged through the still waking up village, heading to the Hokage tower.

When Naruto got to the Hokage's office, the old man was still quite sleepy, thinking over the best way to approach him, Naruto had an idea. Utilizing his visibly exhausted and worn out look, he tried to appear as innocent as he could. "Jiji-san?"

"Oh, hello there *yawn* Naruto, whatever are you doing up so early?"

Trying to look as pitiful as possible Naruto answered," Well, I couldn't sleep, something I overheard has been really bothering me lately."

"What is that Naruto?"

"Well, I overheard some ninja talking about how there was something called a scroll of sealing, and if anybody got their hands on it, they would become super strong, but when I tried to ask them about it, they hit me, and started yelling how they would kill me before they would let a demon get their hands on it. Why did they say that Jiji-san?"

The Hokage cursed, he knew that people would still hint at Naruto's burden, but for someone to so blatantly break his decree, to call Naruto a demon among other things, really put a wrench in his day and his plans, he didn't want Naruto aware of his burden just yet. "Do you know who told you that Naruto?" Somebody was going to be punished.

"Sorry Jiji-san, he had this weird animal mask on." Naruto had found that when in doubt, play dumb. People didn't expect much from a four year old, and it pretty much always worked.

"Hmmm, well, I'm sorry you had to hear that Naruto, I don't know what he's talking about."

Naruto narrowed his eyes for a second, pissed at the blatant lie, but the experienced shinobi that the Sandaime was, caught it. "Is something the matter Naruto?"

Naruto had to think on his feet, hoping to turn this situation to his advantage, than, a beautiful idea occurred to him." Oh, it's nothing Jiji, but, if it won't cause any trouble, I was just wondering if I could see this scroll of sealing, I want to become really strong, and protect the mighty leaf village!" Maybe he was laying it on a little thick, but hopefully the old man would buy it.

The Hokage almost immediately shot the idea down, then, after a moment's thought, he consented. "Sure Naruto, I have the scroll of sealing on me at all times." It's not like Naruto could read or anything or even understand hand signs or anything that could potentially be of value. Pulling out a necklace from underneath his robes, with a tiny vial-sized scroll attached to the end, a smokey poof later, the sizable scroll of sealing was revealed.

"Wow! That's so cool Jiji! Lemme see lemme see!" He only had to keep up this tiring façade a bit longer, than his objective was complete.

"Alright Naruto, but be careful, that scroll is very valuable." Laying out the scroll across the Hokage's desk, Naruto's eyes avidly scoured every inch of paper, looking for what he needed.

'Aha! There it is, and only one hand seal to remember, it seems life is on my side today!'

"So cool! Thanks for showing me old man!"

"Hehehe no problem Naruto, after all, you're like a grandson to me." Naruto chuckled inwardly, knowing that made the old man all the easier to manipulate. "Anyways, off you go Naruto. I've got evil paperwork to fight off."

Waving goodbye Naruto called out, "alright! By Jiji-san!"

A few hours later we find Naruto in a forest, finally done mastering the Shadow Clone jutsu.

"**Now, ningen, the real fun begins." **

(AN) alright, let me know what you think. oh, and i do really appreciate all the encouragement ive been getting, so thank you


	4. Training, Control, and A Sleep Quirk

'**Now, ningen, push all the chakra you can into your technique.'**

Naruto nodded and focused." Yes Kyuubi-sensei."

"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

One large poof of smoke later and 400 Naruto's could be seen in the clearing. The originals visions grayed and unfocused for a moment, then cleared. Naruto collapsed, the meager weight of his body too much for his now chakra-deprived body.

"Kyuubi sensei, I don't understand why you told me to do this."

'. **…the great fox paused, like it was waiting for something, then, the demon chuckled.'**

Naruto, slightly frustrated," I don't see what's so funny here sens-ACK!" His speech was cut off as every muscle in his body clenched, the burning that he had experienced earlier in his youki tolerance training was back. "What's going on sensei the bewildered Naruto asked?"

'**I'm giving you another surge of my youki to jumpstart any latent, lingering, or leftover youki you have in you that your body hasn't had the time to assimilate yet, I won't normally be able to do this, but since your body is nearly depleted of chakra, none of it will be getting in the way, hindering my youki.'**

_(Kind of like when Naruto fought Neji in the chunnin exams after all his tenketsu were closed)_

It felt like Naruto's body was on fire. It started with an itching, than a scratching, then a steady heat, and finally a burning.

'**Now, brat, push all the youki you have in you into another of those Justus.'**

"But sensei, I don't know how to mould youki a panicked Naruto replied, it was hard to think straight with every part of his body, inside and out, on fire."

'**Just focus on the burning and mould it as if it was chakra, it's not the proper way, but it will do for now.'**

With a pained grin, Naruto knew that if there was one thing he could do right now, it was focus on the burning. With gritted teeth and a growl, Naruto announced his technique to the rest of the observing Naruto's.

Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!

A veritable cloud of smoke, at least ten times bigger than the first poofed into existence, and four thousand new clones surrounded the clearing and filled it.

'**As you can see, child, using youki in Justus has a different affect. In ninjutsu, it makes the technique much stronger, but, like everything else in this world, it has a drawback. Using youki in ninjutsu makes it much harder to control, single-seal, maybe double at the max, can be used. But anything more than that and it will take years of practice, which fortunately, you have at your fingertips, literally**.**'** The Kyuubi chuckled, amused at its own joke, while Naruto was dumbfounded.

'**Now, before you start any training exercises, I want to show another reason why I wanted you to learn this technique, at the count of three, I want you to tell all your clones to unleash as much KI as they can, without a focus, tell them to just emit as much as they can.'**

Naruto nodded and repeated the instructions to his clones." On the count of one, two, THREE!" Every clone got an angry look on their face, and Naruto was glad you couldn't feel your own KI, because right than, squirrels started dropping out of trees, birds dropped out of the air, some flowers even wilted. As nearly all the surrounding wild-life died, Naruto was amazed.

'**Just like if you had one hundred clones and it would roughly multiply your training by said amount of clones, it does the same with KI. One hundred different sources of KI, but each identical, merging with each other to form a monstrosity of killing intent. As you get better, and hone your skills, it won't be just the wild-life's hearts literally burst with terror; still you are nowhere near that level yet, so begin the exercises I told you to do.'**

Naruto cleared his head and ordered all forty-four hundred clones to work on his chakra control, stripping two nearby trees for their leaves, as Naruto rested and attempted to regain what little energy he had left. About an hour later, doing as he was told, Naruto told one hundred of his clones to dispel, in order to distribute experience to himself and the remaining clones, thanks to the warning from Kyuubi, in five batches of twenty.

Naruto did it that one more time, and after that he could do the exercise instinctually. He suspected he would have been able to do it much faster if it wasn't for his naturally massive chakra stores, augmented further by being a jinchuriki, and further after that by his youki tolerance training.

Naruto cocked his head as something occurred to him." Hey Kyuubi sensei, how do you know how to do any of this anyways?"

'**Humph, I was waiting for that to come up. Well, thousands of years ago, when the way of the shinobi was only a few hundred years old, I may have gotten curious what all ruckus was about and disguised myself as one of you miserable humans, much to my great displeasure, and tried it out. It was actually quite amusing for a few hundred years, but then it became boring, no challenges left and what-not.'**

"What was it like back then?"

Naruto didn't get a reply for a while, until Kyuubi answered with a terse, abrupt**, 'Different'**

Sensing he had hit a sore spot of some kind, Naruto returned to training. Ordering the remaining forty-two hundred clones to begin the tree climbing exercise he laid back down, comfortable amongst the numerous dead bodies of mice, rats, voles, skunks, porcupines, hedgehogs, squirrels, birds, and uncountable insects.

Six hours later, Naruto's clones began the water walking exercise, Naruto laid back, gazing at the darkening sky, almost completely recovered energy-wise, remembering a prior conversation with his demonic teacher.

_Flashback_

'_**Naruto, before you begin your effort to learn and master your new technique, I feel I should explain some of what it will be for, and for what ends it will be used. Before you can even attempt to learn to harness my youki, you must perfect your chakra control, and when I say perfect, I mean it. The taijutsu style I have planned for you requires ridiculous control and concentration, which is what this jutsu is for. You see, this is a solid clone technique, which can be used in battle, but are very fragile. However what they lack in physical qualities, they make up in mental. Whatever they learn, you learn, whatever you know, they know, this includes techniques among other things. Understood?'**_

"_Yes Kyuubi-sama." Naruto could barely hold back his excitement, this jutsu sounded perfect._

_End Flashback_

With the Kyuubi's helpful tips and comments, the water-walking exercise was mastered in just another 6 hours. Meanwhile, Naruto had been going through further youki tolerance training, albeit on a smaller level than last night, his body still needed to recover, and he hadn't boosted his regeneration abilities to that level as of yet. Kyuubi had let on that if the fox had so willed, having a large amount of its youki in his system would have disrupted and harmed his clones, a lesson it had planned on teaching him, but decided on just verbalizing it to him as a reward for the impressive progress he had made today.

'…**so remember Naruto, any more of my youki that you can't control in your system, and it will destabilize most human techniques, got it?'**

"*pant* yes Kyuubi sensei. Naruto had just finished with another surge, and it felt like his skin could slide right off if he wasn't careful, a very unsettling feeling. This indicated that anymore youki and his chakra network might crash; he discovered he was getting very good at finding the edge, and pushing it as far as possible."

Naruto still had a thousand youki-made clones left, as he had discovered that they lasted much longer than the chakra-charged ones. He decided to order them to infiltrate the library, and get an elementary through high school education. He grinned at the thought of spiting all those that would hold thirst for knowledge back, as it was, he could only read and write, and do basic math. That needed to be fixed.

Sighing, he pulled his aching body and throbbing brain up, and headed to his dump of an apartment. Thankfully he got there without incident a few hours later, and dropped into his bed for a well-deserved night of rest.

The next morning, Naruto woke up with the desired knowledge from the library, plus a few other bits of information, proper grips on kunai and such, the correct method to ninja-jump, as it was called, so as not to blow off your own legs with chakra trying to cross from roof to roof. He grinned, and then frowned after hearing a rumble his stomach had voiced. Grumbling as he got out of bed, prepared the standard water, meat, rice, and now some vegetables. Apparently if he didn't eat his vegetable, he would end up short, and the thought of that made all the termites in his apartment die from the quick flash of anger-induced KI he made sure to quickly suppress.

'**You're picking up the knack of what I call Shinokyofu (**_**fear of death)**_**. That's good, once you have mastered that to the full extent of your current capabilities, we will move on to another version of KI.'**

"Isn't there any way to hurry it up though sensei? Is there some kind of exercise I can do?"

'**I have a few ideas, ningen, but for now, just try leaking a very small amount of KI at all times. That might help. But you will know when it's gone as far as it can. Hehehehe, oh yes, you will know.' **Something about that laugh made Naruto wary and want to laugh at the same time. 'Oh, well, I guess I'll find out someday', Naruto thought with a shrug.

"What would you like me to do today sensei? Continue with the chakra-control exercises?"

'**Yes, today you will try the kunai-balancing, until you can cover every inch of your skin with kunai and water-walk, while getting you reflexes tested by having clones throw objects at you. *muffled demonic snicker*'**

Naruto sweat-dropped, "That last one is just for your amusement isn't it?"

'**SO WHAT IF IT IS? DON'T FORGET WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO BOY!'**

Naruto winced at the mental roar, and reminded himself not to get too casual with the fox, no matter how at ease it sometimes seemed. Heading back to the clearing he was at yesterday took him an hour of tree-hopping, at his teacher's assistance to be far away enough not to be encountered by anyone.

With his increased chakra control, combined with his youki-saturated chakra, he made an even five thousand clones, with barely half the effort he exerted just the other day, making him realize how much chakra he was wasting. H shook his head, gave his clone their orders, and started his physical exercise.

Kyuubi had explained that no matter how much shadow-clone training he did, it wouldn't make a difference if he wasn't fast or strong enough. But, since he was still four, even if his mind wasn't, he would be focused on speed for now, as seriously training his strength at this age would be detrimental to his health and development.

He found one of the many tracks located around Konoha, that was one of the perks of being extremely corrupt, luxury. Taking off at a sprint, using no chakra to enhance his muscles, he didn't stop until his body collapsed. This took twenty minutes, showing how much he had to make up in endurance. Now, pumping chakra into his muscles, he took off twice as fast, and continued like this for six hours. Increasing his speed every twenty minutes, by the end he was practically a blur compared to his previous speed. Still, he suspected it wasn't supposed to be this easy.

"Um, Kyuubi-sensei, did this seem a little easy to you?"

'**Well ningen, it seems you have stumbled upon how youki affects taijutsu. Thanks to your chakra being flooded with my youki thanks to your tolerance training, the chakra you pumped into your limbs also came with youki, which makes you faster, stronger, and tougher. The downside is that use for a long duration of time will practically cripple you. Now, it won't be that severe with my youki aiding you and your enhanced regeneration, but it will do quite a bit of damage. The only way to push the time-limit farther and farther off is to build up your muscles, bones, and skins familiarity to youki, which, mind you, will not be pleasant as I'm sure you will find out in a few hours. Through your life you will learn of techniques that open the eight chakra gates, this will be akin to opening four, five, or six, depending on how hard you push yourself. But no matter what, no pain, no gain.'**

'Hmmm, well, it can't be close to all the pain this damned village has put me through.'

Naruto shrugged, and then headed back to the clearing to check up on his clones. If the flood of steady knowledge he had been getting the whole day was anything to go by, things were going well. When he got back, the clones were just finishing up senbon-balancing, and were trying to combine all the exercises together. Some were practicing their accuracy, and some were testing reflexes. Once he had gotten their…um, his, attention he told all the clones to try to create chakra cushions. All the clones immediately stated to punch the ground, rocks, and trees, and at once managed to push out some kind of shoddy chakra cushion that barely managed to stop them from getting dispelled. A sure sign his chakra control had greatly improved. He did the quick math, five thousand clones, training for an hour each… around two hundred and eight days. In an hour! Feeling confident his clones could handle themselves without him there to hold their hands, he headed through the forest, making his way back to the village he hated.

A few hours and a full stomach later, he headed back to his clones, which didn't have anything left to do but practice their aim and their KI "blasting" as he had taken to calling it.

When Naruto arrived in the clearing Kyuubi's voice sounded in his head.' **Naruto, now that you have completed the exercises I set out for you, we are going to begin your instruction in taijutsu and youki control. Your taijutsu is something called Shapusutoraiku **_**(Sharp Strike)**_**. Tell me child, have you heard of the technique you humans call Chakra Scalpel?'**

Naruto grinned darkly, "Enlighten me, Kyuubi-sensei."

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

Naruto was making his way home from what had become his usual training ground, dashing across the roof tops. He had grown quite a few inches, now at 4'5 (_AN: I'm just guessing what usually height is for 6 year olds. Fill in your desired 6 year old height if I'm wrong)_ with lean muscles, honed from days on end running, sometimes for his life. He wore almost all black, black ninja sandals he stole, to black ninja pants, also stolen. And a black tee with a shinobi coat (picture shino's coat/hoodie except all black). A shinobi was supposed to blend in with the shadows after all; the only thing that stuck out was the crimson fingerless gloves. The only reason they were crimson was because, they would get stained crimson anyways, with all the blood that spilled on them.

The senses he had honed over lifetimes of shadow clone training allowed him to doge the kunai launched at him, with time to spare. Reacting immediately he seal-lessly created 4 shadow clones which immediately took off to surround the area. Stopping on a flat rooftop, he waited, knowing the aggressors would meet him here. Predictably, two chunnin, judging by their vests, jumped to the roof, one to his left and one to his right.

"I suggest you go home, and apologize, right now" Naruto told them icily, he was in no mood to humor some fools wishing to become heroes by killing the village pariah. He started the ninja academy the next morning, and he wanted to get a full night's sleep.

Something you never do is mess with his sleep. Precious, precious sleep.

His eyes narrowed and the previously created shadow clones appeared in pentagon formation with him at the center, surrounding the two chunnin. Each was blasting a massive amount of KI at the ninja, practicingthe Shinokyofu he had gotten so skilled at, who were now trembling, their body shivering involuntarily.

"B-b-brother, are you s-s-sure this was such a g-g-good id-dea."

The brother responded by shoving down the fear that made it an actual effort for him to breathe. "C'mon nii-san! We'll be village heroes, the ones that finally killed the demon. I won't let some little kid scare ME!" Charging towards Naruto, kunai in his right hand, a quick thrust meant for his skull was dodged by Naruto in a quick spin, getting inside the ninja's outthrust arm, his right elbow striking him in the chest, then continuing its path from sternum to the ninjas right shoulder, continuing the spin, Naruto's left hand, fingers straight sliced down from the ninjas neck to hip. Turning around, his back to the frozen ninja, Naruto inspected his nails. Staring at the frozen chunnin that had just watched his brother attack the demon, Naruto didn't pay any heed to the schlick sound as the bolder brothers body slipped apart, the shape of an X going through his torso before it fell completely apart.

Walking calmly up to the frozen brother, Naruto unleashed a quick, strong burst of KI at the frozen, alive brother, making sure he stayed frozen. Chakra scalpels were clearly coming out of each elbow and hand, except they were red in color, thanks to the Kyuubi's youki. Bringing up his hand as he approached the terrified ninja, traumatized beyond belief from just watching his brother die like a fly on the wall, Naruto stated in a dark, angry voice, "I could have been sleeping right now." And slashed his hand across the frozen ninja's throat, as the body collapsed and the head rolled away, Naruto knelt, searching the two brothers of anything of worth, finding nothing, he wiped the bloody tips of his fingers on their clothes and had his clones gather the body parts into a line.

Naruto, one by one, grabbed a body part, and shoved as much youki as he could through it. Melting the flesh, melting any metal, and crisping the clothing and armor to ash. Kicking some ash over the edge of the roof, Naruto sighed and headed home.

He really wanted to go to bed.

_I do appreciate the reviews everybody, so thank you all for that. I do have plans for how youki will affect genjutsu (its gonna be awesome!) and fuinjutsu so we will all find that out later. As far as I know, my idea for chakra scalpels mixed with a taijutsu is original, so let me know what you think of it. I decided we had spent enough time on 4 year old Naruto training, so I hope the time skip doesn't bug anyone. If it does, that's too bad. Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed it.__ By the way, there was some trouble uploading chapter 3 as some people couldnt read it. if this happens i would really appreciate someone letting me know. Peace out_


End file.
